


Cooperation

by frogwon



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: You know what teachers say when they pair you up with someone you don't like? "It's not like you're not going to spend the rest of your life with them, you're just partners. Deal with it."That's how student council president Lee Jihoon feels when the bad boy Lim Changkyun is forced to join due to his behavior. The two can't get along at all. But Changkyun has to change himself. And Jihoon has to learn to deal with him. Maybe they'll settle their differences. Maybe they'll fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/5eyJHuP.gif) \+ my imagination running wild.. idk how frequent updates will be + im kinda sucky at writing so pls bare with me ♥

Without a care in the world, Changkyun sat on a chair in the school's main office, waiting for the principal. He forgot the amount of times he's been in here already, sitting on the same chair, staring at the same painting and talking to the same teachers. He sighs and rests his head on the wall, closing his eyes. Maybe he could get a little bit of shut-eye before the principal yelled at him. 

"You're in here again?" A short black haired male enters the office with a stack of papers in his hands. The cocky remark makes Changkyun roll his eyes. "I wonder what's the reason this time."

"Shut it, shortie." it's a nickname the other male hates. His height is a sensitive topic. Anyone could tell by the way his shoulders tensed and how he took in a deep breath, probably trying to stop himself from punching someone. Changkyun, being the asshole he already is, calls him this nickname. "It's none of your business."

This _"Shortie"_ is Lee Jihoon, president of the Student Council. Recently, Jihoon has been in and out of the office during study periods, club hours and lunch, talking to the teachers about small events the student council is planning. Jihoon usually initiated the conversation between them asking him the same thing, "What did you do?" and Changkyun would reply. If Changkyun was in a good mood, he'd make a joke. Jihoon would laugh against his own will.

They're far from friends, though. Jihoon dislikes Changkyun, especially in classes when all he did was distract the others. "Huh," he replies. "Not in a good mood, I see." he takes the far left seat, leaving an empty chair between them. Usually, he'd get in trouble for joking around. Now it seems like he did something wrong, or got pissed off and punched someone.

"I see that you're still fetching people for your dumb club." Changkyun retorts, scoffing at the stack on applications he held. Changkyun guesses there's only two filled up. "We're halfway through the school year and nearly everyone left... Stupid." he added. "What's the point? You're gonna organize prom? A stupid dance? Rea-"

"Shut up! Your lazy ass doesn't do anything, so why are you running your mouth? God, I'm _waiting_ for the day you get kicked out."

The words had such strong malice between them. They hated each other, for no good reason at all. They're not friends or enemies, they don't even know a thing about the other. 

"Go fu-"

The principal walks in. She motions at Changkyun with her hand and they disappear into a room. Jihoon sinks into his seat and frowns. Changkyun is  _so_ annoying.

* * *

 

The principal goes on with her scolding. Blah blah blah, this and that, up and down, he doesn't care. "I know you're not like this. I don't know what makes you act like this. If you keep disrupting everyone's learning I might have to kick you out." She thinks Changkyun can change. She doesn't know what's the cause. Lack of attention, family problems.. 

Changkyun smirks to himself. _Kick me out. Nothing is keeping me here._  Sure, he had a group of friends. They could be easily replaced if he transferred schools. He gets the same old warning: _Behave_. He does the same old thing:  _Misbehave._

Yesterday he pissed off a teacher by cussing out the quiet kid in class, (Wonwoo had it coming with his resting bitch face) the kid didn't do anything but laugh at Changkyun's immaturity. 

He started off the week by playing rough with his friend Jooheon. ( _"The teachers are idiots. I wasn't actually going to punch him in the face."_ ) He would've gotten suspended if Jooheon didn't persuade the adults by acting cute. 

This is the daily routine Changkyun goes through everyday. He's a bad kid, the class clown (along with Jooheon, but he doesn't get in trouble as much as Changkyun), his grades are bad- He's the kid you wonder why he even goes to school. He continues to act like this despite getting threatened. If only somebody could help. 

And that's when the idea popped in the lady's head.

* * *

The principal walked out her office, this time motioning at Jihoon for him to enter. The office isn't exactly an office, it's a meeting room of sorts. It's a big room, only able to fit the long, wide table that could hold at least ten people. Changkyun had the chair turned the other way, so there isn't a way he face the chair across him, where the woman was sitting. He looked up and saw Jihoon walk in.

Jihoon took three seats away from him. "Listen," the principal spoke. "If Changkyun wants to pass-" Changkyun interrupted her by saying _I don't._ "He needs to join a club." the last word made Jihoon groan out loud. She could only mean one thing bringing him here. "Jihoon, would you be kind enough to let Changkyun join the student council?"

"No," was his immediate answer. Changkyun was an absolutely horribly annoying person. Sure, he was funny, that didn't mean anything. What else would he do other than make sarcastic remarks, put down other's ideas, and waste time?

"Yeah, I'm seconding that no." Changkyun added. He had far better things to do than to rot in a room full of nerds. He had friends to hang out with! (Although Jooheon was actually getting his act together... Plus everyone else had sports to practice...) "Why can't I join another club? Anything other then this!"

"I think you'll fit in well." the lady said. "You can't say no, anyway. Club is after school, make sure to tune in room 10 for it." she stood up and patted Jihoon on the back. "Good luck." she said. What luck could Jihoon ever have with him? Bad luck, that's what.

She left the two alone. They could left and gone to their classes. They chose to sit in silence. Changkyun scrolled through his phone, bored and pissed. Jihoon didn't know what to say. The two aren't acquainted at all. All they had was small exchanges. How could they possibly get along?

"I can't wait to have fun with you, shortie." Changkyuk spoke up. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He was too pissed to reply. There's no way in hell they'll get along. It'll take a  _miracle._ And miracles don't exist.


End file.
